


Security Fail

by littlesnowarrow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pranks, Short Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnowarrow/pseuds/littlesnowarrow
Summary: Saibra Trevelyan returns home from an exhausting mission in Orlais, as usual, when she finds out that some things have been happening in her dear stronghold. But, who is responsible for them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaibraRutherford (ScottishVix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishVix/gifts).



> Do you know SaibraRutherford? She's an AMAZING lady (go read her work people) I "met" some months ago, and Good Mythal I'll never regret it. Her birthday was in March, so I decided to write this one-shot (that became a bit longer) as her birthday gift. She enjoyed it a lot, so I hope you'll do as well.
> 
> Ps: Grammar and vocabulary corrections are always welcome.

Saibra was worn out. Like every time she returned from Orlais; those people truly only knew how to complain about each other and plot in that Game everyone seemed to enjoy playing save her. And she had just been a couple of days out. But she couldn’t go to her quarters yet. The required meeting at the War Room with her advisors was about to begin, and she really wished it would end soon so she could slip under her blankets and sleep at least for a whole day.

And… there was something she wanted to check by herself. Cullen, Josephine and her were waiting for the rest to arrive, using the time to check how many rifts were left in the map. Or at least she tried, because the Antivan was was so distressed it was impossible not to wonder what had gotten into her. She had been shifting from one foot to the other, fidgeting even, and she would have paced if she had been accompanied by people less observant. Suddenly, something seemed to change her mind, as she approached Saibra and leaned very close to her ear, very careful her words wouldn’t reach the Commander.

“Inquisitor…” She gaped a couple of times, but she couldn’t find the words with which she so naturally got on. Saibra would have worried hadn’t been for the intense red colour that darkened even more her skin. “You should know that your Spymaster is an incorrigible prankster.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Leliana said behind them. Both women turned to her startled since they hadn’t heard her enter. Josie’s blush became more intense when she saw the Nightingale’s angelic smile.

“No?” the Ambassador was starting to lose her temper. “My… my things! In the courtyard!”

Saibra stifled a snort. So it was true. Everyone in Skyhold had seen the new flag in the courtyard had been replaced by someone’s frilly undergarments, who no doubt belonged to Lady Montilyet. They had only hung there, graciously waving with the cool mountain breeze, until lunchtime, when the Ambassador had taken a break from her usual pile of paperwork in her office. The deed itself and her loud shriek had been the object of the rumors that were heard through the valley in the last few days, something her Commander had told her as soon as Saibra had gotten down from Solace.

“The ruffles were very festive.” Her grin widened, and her lips showed the tip of her fangs, like a predator that was having fun with her prey.

“Leliana!” she protested.

“What’s the matter?” asked Cassandra in her thick Nevarran accent.

“Our Lady Ambassador was victim of a serious attack against her intimacy at the beginning of the week, soon after your departure to Orlais,” Cullen answered. “And Leliana seems to be the one at fault.”

“Certainly I’m not.” Leliana huffed and crossed her arms before her chest. “If you must blame someone, it should be Sera. I’ve told her many times not to involve my agents in her businesses.”

And then, the Nightingale frowned. Everyone in the room exchanged a concerned look between them; it wasn’t usual for the redhead to reveal her train of thought that openly. Her unyielding mask began to crack bit by bit as she seemed to realise something the others didn’t.

“Sera could have arranged the banner incident, but she left with you, so it’s impossible she’s been able to organise the rest.” Her voice had become a low and dangerous growl that made their hair stand on end.

“Which ‘rest’?” Cassandra was the only one with enough courage to try to interact with her. Josie gasped at Saibra’s side, and her face turned pale when only five minutes ago had been of the same colour of the brightest pepper in the kitchen. Leliana answered with a nod.

“I’m afraid we have a joker in the hold, Inquisitor,” she announced.

“Meaning?”

“There have been some incidents since your leaving, now that Leliana mentions it.” This time it was Cullen speaking. “We all thought it had been Sera’s doing but-”

Little by little, the three advisors tried to summarise what had been going on during these days, taking Josie’s undergarments as the starting point. A lot had happened: from changing the tea sugar for salt lumps or emptying wine bottles -the cheap ones though- for coloured water to having placed food leftovers inside of each mattress that existed in the entire fortress. Or dusting stinging powder inside socks, disassembling chairs and benches so they would break by just sitting on them… Even putting bells on Baron Plucky.

That had personally infuriated the Spymaster, who had sworn she would take care of the rogue elf’s punishment. Not even Bull, whom they had hidden the patch and painted an eye on his scar, had any idea of who the culprit could be, nor the reasons that were driving them to commit those… pranks.

And it was true. Sera liked to play, but she had never dared with such scale. As they kept telling the facts, a feeling of restlessness began to fill Saibra from head to toe. Whoever was doing all that clearly didn’t have to intention to harm them, but it could be an strategy to distract them while some tragedy happened somewhere? Corypheus couldn’t be that smart, could he?

“They seem to have been merciless with everyone, without a clear target,” finished Josephine.

“But whoever they are, they must have spent a lot of time among us to get to know our weaknesses,” Cullen pointed out.

Not everyone. Although the whole of Skyhold had been flown off the handle, Saibra and her family had gotten out of it. It could be said that Vastra had had her share; a couple of nights ago, her sister found her children eating a box full of chocolates right before bedtime. The dawn had come and the little girls still hadn’t gone to bed, no matter how many tricks Vastra used with them. When she accepted it was impossible to calm them down, she ordered Jim to take care of them while she went to take a long and well-deserved nap. And nothing had happened to Cullen as well, at least not yet.

“I will personally see this matter dealt with if you allow me, Inquisitor.” Leliana offered.

Saibra was too tired, especially after that long series of unfortunate events, so she simply nodded in agreement and concluded the council.

***

Saibra dragged her feet through the hallways of her fortress, nodding or slightly bowing her head to answer the greetings of the people she run into. She needed a warm mug of tea and a calming bath with some special salts Josie had received. The pouch gave off a pleasant smell of camomile, lavender and orange, and with only a small sniff she was feeling a bit more revitalised.

The walk from the War Room to her bedroom had never felt so long, and on her way she couldn’t help but think about the recent events. The prankster had been clever to put Sera on the spot from the beginning, and lucky that everyone thought she was guilty when she probably didn’t even hang Josie’s famous underthings in the courtyard. And yet the prankster had raised the spirits of her people; she heard them tell stories of what had happened to one’s partner or the kitchen help. Her favourite so far was the explosion in Dagna’s lab that had covered the cave with a permanent glitter impossible to wash away.

But Saibra didn’t felt observed nor threatened; maybe those days in Orlais had immunised her against dirty tricks and back-stabbing for some time. Surely the joker was already gone and far from there, though never outside Leliana’s reach. She decided to pray for their souls and hope Leliana’s punishment were to be somewhat merciful.

She left the room half closed for when Cullen returned from his office, and climbed each step as she couldn’t climbed the next one. When she finally reached the top, she was disappointed to see the bathtub wasn’t ready. The hearth wasn’t even lit to heat the water. Odd. Despite her arrivals always caused a big fuss, the staff made sure her relaxing ritual was prepared for when she dropped the Inquisitor’s armour on her bed. Maybe there had been a mishap. Maybe the prankster had striked in the servants quarters today…! But if that would have occurred, they would have been informed during the council. So, she shrugged and began undressing to a more comfortable outfit.

After a brief moment, someone knocked downstairs. Neither Cullen, Vastra or her nieces ever asked for permission to come in, so it was probably Dorian. She allowed him to come up the stairs while she casted a tiny fireball to lit the hearth. Saibra giggled under her breath; she knew how much her Commander hated it when she used her magic unnecessarily, but Maker she needed that bath.

A head poked out from the stair’s railing, at first cautiously and then more freely. It was an elf, Dalish judging by the tattoo that covered her face, and her dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail that showed a pair of moving ears. Her eyes were of a deep bright green, wrinkled at the corners because of the mirthful smile she was offering to her.

“I’m terribly sorry, your Worship. I was required somewhere else, so I couldn’t prepare the bathtub on time.”

“It’s okay. If you’re still busy I can do it myself.”

“Please no! I’d never let the Inquisitor carry these heavy buckets by herself.” The elf hurried and gently pushed her away from the heated water. Saibra examined her from top to bottom, curious if she was talking seriously; she was so short and thin she would break if she lifted the buckets. But contrary to her expectations, the elf did her job without a single sign of pain or trouble.

When the bath was ready, Saibra shrugged off her silken robe and tested the temperature with the tip of her toes before finally dropping in. The water was exquisite, warm with a subtle colder current that gave her goosebumps all over her legs. She could still hear the elf moving around and doing this and that, never fully pausing for longer than a couple of seconds. She unpacked her travel bag, shook her cloak to dust the dirt of the road and filled a brazier to warm her bed. Somehow everything reminded her of when she was a child, and her mama would prepare them to go to bed after a long day playing in the Trevelyan manor courtyard.

She was almost dozing off when the elf stopped behind her and poured Josie’s bath salts. The crystals tickled her skin before adapting to the water’s temperature, causing them to dissolve into that marvelous smell of citrus. A pair of hands unexpectedly run along her shoulders in a slow massage. Her fingers were cold, and knew exactly how much pressure she had to put to undo the contractures in her shoulders. Saibra began humming out of pleasure, without minding if that stranger could see her in an almost vulnerable state.

“Is it comforting, your Worship? I might not have healing magic, but they say my hands can do wonders.” she whispered. Saibra sighed in response. “Is it alright if I move to the head?”

“Please…” she finished with a soft groan as soon as the elf began rubbing along her scalp with a chuckle. There was a moment in which she touched certain point, and the mage unintentionally poured some of her own magic into the water.

“Wow! So it’s true you’re a mage, huh?” She didn’t know? Saibra would have sworn that her class was the order of the day. “Must’ve felt strange living outside the Circle for this long.”

“It certainly has sometimes. But even though the Ostwick circle was a pacific one, the freedom is still enjoyable.” She felt the elf nod in agreement. “And you? When did you leave your clan?”

Somehow, the cheerfulness she so easily gave off darkened just an instant before she recovered. Her fingers resumed massaging her head as if that question hadn’t reopened an old wound in her heart. Be as it may, her voice didn’t show any of that uneasiness.

“A very long time ago. I ignore where they might be now, with the hallas taking them around Thedas. I wonder if they’ve planted a tree in my memory or something of the sorts.”

She knew, after the time she had spent in the Graves, that the Dalish honoured their dead planting a tree as a natural gravestone. It saddened her when she realised that the elf had accepted that her people had given her up for dead, either because she left back then or because she had joined the humans at present day. Although if Saibra asked her, she would probably be intruding too much, and she didn’t want to seem a nosy boss that only seeked to satisfy her curiosity.

It ended too soon, unfortunately. The elf indicated her with a couple of light taps that she should come out of the water before she would catch a cold, so Saibra got up and let herself be embraced by the soft towel she wrapped her with. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“I should be thanking you for taking me in! Life hasn’t been easy since the Blight-” she stopped abruptly, as she had made a terrible mistake by mentioning that.

“The Blight? Are you from Ferelden?” she leaned forward when the servant used a second towel for her head.

“I lived there, yes. But anyway,” she changed the subject, “A lone, wandering Dalish is always suspicious, it doesn’t matter what difficulty we’re going through.”

She seemed so lonely and tired of that prejudice that her words sounded older than what she really was. Saibra couldn’t help but pity her, as much as it wasn’t very polite to do. There was a small silence between them, staring at each other and drinking from their eyes stories they weren’t told. Saibra felt the unstoppable urge to hug her, to help her sooth away those unspoken problems.

One of her ears lifted at the sudden sound of a closing door. The spell that had bonded them broke as the elf helped her step down from the bathtub, her endless energy bursting again, and bowed as a farewell after handing her her nightgown. Saibra still wanted to embrace her, but before she could consider if that went beyond her limits as leader of the Inquisition, the elf was already gone.

But Saibra didn’t hear the snort the cheerful elf barely managed to suppress while she headed to the stairs, or the casual “Hey Cullen” she spoke to the Commander.

When Saibra emerged from behind the screen, Cullen was still looking at the stairwell with a very confused look twirled in his scarred lip. “Is something wrong, beloved?” she said while hugging him from behind. Cullen shook his head as if he wanted to get a horrible idea out of his mind and twisted in her arms ready to land a soft kiss on her forehead. But instead, he observed her bewildered, eyes open with concern and distant laugh. Now it was her turn to be confused. “What?”

“Sweetling, you should check yourself in the mirror.”

She stepped back almost frightened, and without ever letting go of his hand, Saibra approached the full-length mirror hanging next to her dresser. She checked out her body expecting to find anything unusual, but there was nothing that could justify the warning of her lover…

A strand of hair swung before her eyes. She would have sworn that lock couldn’t belong to her, that it was the tip of the towel that was still drying her scalp. And at the same time it had the same texture as one of her curls, only that the colour… The colour…

“AAAAAAH!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar and vocabulary corrections are always welcome.

The scream had been so shrill that had been way over Josephine’s; she had even caused an avalanche in a nearby summit.

In a matter of minutes, the candles of the War Room were lit once again, and whole group of scouts were investigating the fortress in search of a ghost. Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine were trying to remain calm as best as they could or knew, whether it was pacing or tapping with their fingers on their crossed arms. Saibra, followed closely by Cullen and Vastra, entered the room not long after. Nobody complained about the presence of the Inquisitor’s sister among them; Lady Harrington had never meddled in the issues of the organisation, although that time she herself made an exception to her own rule.

“What in the Maker’s name was that shout for?” Cassandra demanded.

That only helped her ire to grow like a furious boar. Saibra was hopping mad, throwing off sparks from her fingers and glaring with such an enraged look that none of them had seen before. She pulled the towel off the top of her head, revealing a healthy and shining wavy mane after the recent bath. Those present stilled and slowly lifted their gazes up to the source of the problem.

“It’s… blue.” Leliana was the only one able to mutter something.

‘Blue’ wasn’t exactly the right word. Her hair, silky with a beautiful shade of chestnut, was now displaying a loud cyan, so intense it was as if Saibra had been wrong and had washed with one of Solas’ paints. It was almost hypnotising, itself gifted by a talented artist that drew all the attention towards it.

“That-that…!” Everything on her was shaking: her hands, the good shoulder, even her magic. “That servant elf!”

“Which ‘servant elf’?” asked Josephine. She was as worried as if it had happened to herself.

“That one! With… with… With the arrow in her face, Dalish!”

“Dalish?” the Ambassador was terrified. “But we have been extremely careful with them since Loranil joined our ranks…”

Cassandra nodded heartily; she herself had been there during the long journey through the Plains and had witnessed the initial mistrust of the elves. The situation had calmed down after the Inquisitor had offered them their help to deal with the grudges the elves held against the Orlesians. After all, Saibra had stated repeatedly that she preferred the Dalish cooperation in the region instead of whatever the human soldiers could do for them.

Cullen couldn’t help but notice the suspicious brow Leliana had raised. It was obvious she had taken the trickster issue as a personal attack; nothing had ever escaped the Nightingale. Since it had been found out that it wasn’t Sera who had schemed Josie’s incident, Leliana had been in foul mood all afternoon, gathering what little information they had to capture the prankster once and for all. Even Jim, who wasn’t normally able to read the atmosphere, hadn’t gone to the rookery to deliver his reports. One could almost hear her grinding her teeth, although not now.

“Pffft!”

In the midst of that short silence, a muffled snicker came from behind the curtain. All of them fell completely silent, staring at the source of the wicked giggle.

“Wh-” someone muttered, but they were interrupted by one of Leliana’s hands.

The stranger seemed to understand they had no way out -or at least one that was remotely easy- as they raised the volume until it became a contagious laughter that threatened to lift the corners of Vastra’s lips. Cassandra was already unsheathing her sword when the intruder came out from their hideout.

“Hahahaha!” Her mirth filled the room like rain after a long drought, running through their spirits and lifting them, joining her. And who wouldn’t smile at the sight of such a tiny elf laughing so much she had to hold her stomach with her hands? “Amazing!”

But Saibra had turned pale. It was her. It was bloody her. Same height, brown hair and the heart of the forest in her eyes. The fact that she was now wearing a full armour with the distinctive gryphon insignia in her chestplate didn’t stop the mage to begin insulting the damned elf in every language she knew. The elf didn’t shrink at the swearings, with that grin stuck up her cheek, and only blew a childish raspberry at her when Saibra finished. Just how old was she? Had she been that wrong at guessing her age?

Taking advantage the chaos she had set in barely half a minute, the prankster made a place for herself between Vastra and Cassandra, who were looking at her astonished, and smiled mischievously from pointed ear to pointed ear.

“This is easily my favourite prank ever,” she claimed proudly. “‘Vints don’t share my point of view though. Can you believe it, Lily? It’s a shame, isn’t it?” Buscó apoyo in the spymaster, who had already recovered from the initial surprise, and chuckled softly a la vez que le removió el pelo. The stranger answered with a tender kiss on her cheek.

“Vishante kaffas, who are you?” She was so furious her voice sounded hoarse in her tongue. “And what have you done to my hair?!”

“Name’s Skadi Mahariel, Hero of Ferelden,” she winked, as if that title wasn’t that big of a deal. “But you may just call me Skadi.”

The revelation went down on them like a stew in the middle of the summer -save for the redhead. Josephine desperately needed a chair, while Cullen grasped the hilt of his sword as if it were the only solid reality close enough to him. As for Saibra, she didn’t quite know how to react. Her fingers sparked with enraged electricity, flashes well hidden inside the pocket of her nightgown. That woman had effortlessly infiltrated one of the safest fortresses in Thedas, even evading the ever-vigilant Leliana, and had been roaming freely around the hold for a week. But Saibra couldn’t blame the Nightingale for something she would regret the second after.

“And that, lady Inquisitor,” Skadi continued with a smug grin, “is one of my best recipes, mastered through the years with the only purpose of riling people up as much as possible. And looks like I’ve accomplished that! Pfft, really. A week in Skyhold gives so many ideas. I still have a few aces up the sleeve.”

“I strongly recommend you to stop it here, Foxy.” She was surprised at first to hear the Warden’s pet name from Leliana’s lips, or the tender look she gave the elf, when Saibra remembered they had been companions during the Blight.

“Yeah, perhaps I should.” Skadi theatrically stroked an imaginary beard, almost pretending to consider it. “Hm, don’t get close to the right door of the main hall in a while, then. Oh! Did you know there’s a nug statue made of gold in that basement-cave?”

“Hold on.”

The women turned their attention towards Cullen. Saibra flinched. In her own anger she hadn’t realised the increasing agitation that had been overcoming her Commander. She could easily feel how his muscles had clenched under his armour, the fur of his collar standing on end, and his breathing had taken a pace she didn’t like.

“My, my, Commander, don’t get too worked up. She has done anything to you.” Leliana was right, but Cullen couldn’t agree with her. Just like Varric had witnessed the Kirkwall disaster, Leliana was also the living testimony to the massacre of Kinloch Hold. And now she wasn’t alone; the mighty Hero who had saved the Circle -and him- was standing right before him. It wasn’t difficult to perceive the migraine that was gathering behind the cold amber of his eyes.

“I’m still waiting your thanks for Kinloch, y’know. Has he ever thanked you, Lily?” The redhead shook her head. “Bad Cullen.” And whispered, “Do you know where he keeps his smalls?” Leliana smirked and patted on her shoulder, a plan already taking shape in their roguish minds.

Cullen was about to say something when Vastra’s gentle hand laid in his forearm. His wrath cooled down if only for a little, and stepped back until he was at the same height as his sister-in-law.

“You knew all along?” wanted to know Cassandra.

“Since the Inquisitor requested me to contact her, yes. But I suspected she had come here when she put those bells on my Baron again this lunchtime.” Everyone knew the tempe that bird had, and Saibra didn’t remember seeing scratches in her skin. Was it or not a Dalish ability, she recognised her merit in silence.

“Oh yeah, that!” Skadi snapped her fingers, as if she had forgotten the main reason of her visit -and it probably was like that. She pointed to the figurine that represented Corypheus on the map of the War Table. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know how to fight Comeclus-”

“Corypheus.” Cullen corrected her. Skadi looked at him as if he had spoiled the ending of her favourite book.

“Cory…” she began several times, all in vain. “That guy. Good Mythal, but ‘Vint names sure are difficult to pronounce. Now I know why dwarves hate elvhen names.” Leliana subtly cleared her throat to drive her back to the point. “He’s not an archdemon though, otherwise my Warden senses would be tingling.”

“So the Calling…”

“False, pretty much. It really gives you a bad headache, whatever he does, but nothing as serious as that. Warden-Commander Clarel should’ve known better. It’s impossible that the Calling can affect a full army at the same time, or without considering the time they’ve been Wardens.”

Saibra nodded upset. When the Spymaster had told her of a remote resource to get information of the Elder One, she had been surprised that she was suggesting the lost Warden. The mage couldn’t deny she had placed some hopes in her, or in the letter she was supposed to send, but if that journey hadn’t been worth the effort…

They didn’t take much longer to conclude the meeting. The night had went on incredibly fast by the time they finally opened the doors; almost everyone in the stronghold were in their beds or doing their scheduled rounds. Cassandra and Vastra were the first ones to go back to their bedrooms, and Josephine followed them once she had obtained the apology for her exposed undergarments.

Saibra still wanted to stay for a little longer, even though Cullen had insisted to return to their quarters. She had rarely seen him as nervous as in that evening, but she wanted to hear at least one of the Hero’s stories before she would vanish down the mountain like a ghost. Leliana reassured her, without consulting the Warden, that she was going to stay there for at least a couple of days, so there was plenty of time to getting to know each other and finding the way to return the Inquisitor’s hair to its natural state.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skadi Mahariel's PoV.
> 
> Grammar and vocabulary corrections are always welcome.

If the calm usually came before the storm, it could also come after.

The door’s bolt yielded almost caringly, a soft click that indicated her it was ready to reveal its secrets. It was a major engineering work, with a crossed cylinder, pins in a diagonal pattern and a tiny corrosive acid bag that was supposed to burst if someone tried to force it open with a lock pick. Without talking about the magic barrier that protected the wooden door and that would have given her a good shock hadn’t she brought the tools she used in Tevinter.

Still, she entered with great caution. Skadi and Leliana had gone to the library atrium to dismantle the set trap. They had been catching up with each other when a young boy appeared out of nowhere and began mumbling some strange things -and true at the same time- that it made her want to throw that enormous hat down of Skyhold’s walls. Leliana ultimately convinced her the Fade kid was a valuable ally, and she ended up allowing him to help them so they could finish earlier. Skadi was aware that a single door couldn’t contain a spirit, but at least she wasn’t going to make any noise that could attract his attention.

At the top of the stairs, everything remained the same. The same big, comfortable bed, the rug in front of the fire, a couch perfect for cuddly reading nights, two working desks together and… They had a personal bird! Well, of course they would have one, but she was surprised she hadn’t seen it in the rush for the bath. She went straight to the raven and petted him hardly holding a squeal of delight. He was such a good boy! Perhaps he was a sibling of Lily’s bird; Skadi couldn’t figure out why people was so afraid of him.

A soft yawn came from behind her, causing the elf to forget about the animal and turn to the bed. She could simply say hi from where she was, but she could have also waited outside the room until the Inquisitor had been ready to start off the day. Where could she hide…?

After a couple of minutes, Saibra Trevelyan sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes with the hand that didn’t glow. Weird thing, Skadi thought. Of all the things she had seen in her journey, nothing could compare to that. Truth to be told, she hadn’t also heard of “rift mages” before, but that bald elf -he would have looked so good with those feathers she had prepared for him- didn’t have a shiny limb. Through the canopy, Skadi saw Saibra welcome the fresh air that entered the open window, glad that the good weather was finally arriving to those cold mountains.

Cullen was peacefully sleeping beside the mage, with no signs of the lyrium withdrawal Leliana had told her. He was a brave and strong man, for having made that decision. It also seemed he had developed some sort of trauma after what happened in the Fereldan Circle, but her presence in the castle had apparently chased away those nightmares that haunted his dreams. They hadn’t been what one would call “friends”, back when he treated the mages under his command as nothing better than shit. Had he behaved like that in a Dalish clan, he would have become a feast for the wolves. At least Velanna and him never crossed paths.

Saibra rolled over him, her fingers brushing along the jawline and feeling him shudder under her touch. “Wake up…” she whispered, nose buried in his neck. But Cullen didn’t want to listen to her, because he groaned and turned his head, blindly pulling up the blanket. Saibra chuckled and decided to let him sleep in. It was obvious she wouldn’t fell back to sleep, so the Inquisitor jumped off the bed and went to her desk to say good morning to the raven.

Maybe it was time to let them know she was there. Skadi landed with a quiet thump and gently tapped in her shoulder. As soon as Saibra whirled and realised it wasn’t her lover who was smiling, she let out a scream of pure shock, waking up Cullen with a startle and almost making him fall from the bed. Magic sparked between her fingers; luckily she wasn’t one to be throwing lightning bolts at sneaky elves. “Vishante kaffas!”

“Woah!” Skadi exclaimed. She swiftly jumped backwards ready to dodge any possible attack, her hand firmly wrapped around one of her daggers. “Wait, but weren’t you from the Marches? Why do you swear in Tevene?”

“What are you doing in my room?!” She was sure they had locked all three doors last night!

“Oh, y’know…” the elf relaxed and showed her one of the lock picks with a mischievous grin. “I can’t resist doors.” Her eyes accidentally drifted towards the naked torso of the Commander, and although she flushed abruptly, she didn’t attempt to look away. “My, my, Cullen! You’ve aged wonderfully. No noodles and more muscles than anatomically possible, huh? You’ve become quite the catch! Well done, Lady Saibra.” The elf winked at them with an approving thumb lifted.

“Warden-Comm-!” Cullen began, his cheeks a powerful shade of red.

“Nope, no. No ‘Warden-Commander’ for me. If you’re looking for the real boss, Nate is in Amaranthine, or should be.” Something suddenly bothered her, as she frowned and brought a hand to her chin in deep thought. “This Corypheus guy is very clever indeed…” Whatever conclusion she came to, she didn’t share it with them. Before they could ask what was going through her mind, she snapped back to reality. “Oh yeah, I’ve come to say goodbye. Thanks for letting me stay here, I’ve had a really good time with all of you. I’d be lying if I said I regret what I did so… Tell Lily I apologised.”

“Aren’t you going to stay longer?” In those reports the Inquisition people sent back and forward, it was never mentioned where the Hero had been located, but Saibra knew Leliana’s agents had gone way beyond their operational area to find her. And that was quite the journey.

“I can’t. I really have to leave Orlais behind before the month ends. But… Now I don’t really need to reach Denerim,” she lied to herself. “And Lily did mention something about a cake… Alright, I’ll part after breakfast.”

Saibra smiled widely; she wanted to learn more about her. She had heard some of her deeds during the Fifth Blight, and even though she had had enough of the Warden for a while, she was curious of the type of person that had befriended Leliana. Skadi bounced out of joy and agreed to wait for her at the tavern -the only place she hadn’t spoiled with her pranks- to share food, stories, and a good laugh.

And just like that, she left the room. Cullen growled and sunk back into their mattress, pinching the bridge of his nose and cursing whoever had had the brilliant idea to contact her. He would certainly have a serious talk with Leliana, however frightening she might got. Cullen couldn’t deny how much she had helped them whenever she had bursted inside Kinloch Hold, but she was a storm impossible to find shelter from.

He heard his lover come back from the toilet and rummage on her wardrobe, getting ready for the promised appointment. “You can’t be seriously considering going with her.” Saibra stopped and sighed.

“I didn’t know I was betrothed to an old man. Do you want me to take her off our lawn?”

“She might not seem like it, but she’s dangerous. Unpredictability and stubbornness are her best qualities.”

“You could at least wait until I’m gone!” shouted the Warden. Her green eyes were watching them from the stair railing.

Cullen answered something, but it went muffled against his pillow. Saibra chuckled to herself as she pinned the blue bun up in her head. A giggle and the not-so-reassuring sound of the lower door closing casted her to the bed to finally resume the initial goal of her caresses.

***

Skadi entered the Herald’s Rest like a tired farmer after a long day in the field. She sat with an unusual nuisance on the table opposite to the door; more out of habit to guard the main entrance of a closed space than for Inquisitor Saibra to find her quickly.

That mysterious Elder One -or not so mysterious anymore, but it was for her- was a sly one. Attacking the mighty Orlais when they were at their lowest, right at their weak points. Ha! Serves them right, for not lending a hand when they had needed them. But at least his dark hand hadn’t reached Ferelden, save for that nasty issue with Redcliffe and a ‘Vint magister. That village was indeed some sort of resort for evil magic.

A little man stopped at her side and threw her from her train of thought. It was Cabot, as she had learnt, the bald dwarf in charge of the tavern. Both looked at each other warily, expecting the other to talk first, until the bartender grunted and accepted his defeat.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m not exactly welcome in the kitchens, and I thought that maybe I could eat something here?”

“What would you like?” The elf waited a couple of seconds for him to continue, but apparently he wasn’t going to recite his menu.

“Something _Fereldan_. I’ve had enough of road bread and cheese. Bring me one of those dense turnip stews with juicy pork ribs and… apples!” The thought itself made her mouth water.

The dwarf nodded and left the tavern, not without first slamming a sturdy mug brimming with ale. It smelled of oak and the fresh air of the mountains; so different of the one they used to have at the Vigil at Oghren’s request. Seriously, how could that be called “beer”?

During the time Cabot came and went in his travels to satisfy her never-ending hunger, Skadi found herself surrounded by a group of interesting people. She had easily recognised the Qunari and the blonde elf from her early pranks, but those who had arrived with them were complete strangers. One of them was a Tevinter mage, the Qunari’s lover, who didn’t stop glaring at her for a solid half hour, and the other…

In the back of her mind, Skadi wished Rainer wouldn’t survive is future Joining, but if that man thought that becoming one of them would atone his sins, she wasn’t one to judge.

“And you went into the Fade? Physically?!” she exclaimed, utterly disgusted.

“Her Anchor allows her not only to close rifts, but also to open them. We fell in one while we were trying to escape from a dragon in Adamant.” Dorian -finally an easy Tevinter name!- explained, his eyes following the busy nibbling at the pork rib she was wielding. She stopped eating for a brief second, gathered her thoughts, and resumed chewing.

“What, the glowing hand? Shite, I’m not getting any closer to her left side again. I’ve already had my fair share of being there, thank-you-very-much.”

Sera, who hadn’t been paying much attention until then, suddenly interrupted the conversation with a skeptic raspberry.

“How’s that possible? You’re no mage!” she blurted.

“Tell that to the weirdo in the Blackmarsh, or the stupid demon at Kinloch.” At least Skadi had been accompanied by her Wardens while confronting the restless spirits of that dreadful marsh. “Between that and the Roads, I don’t know what I hate more.”

“Ha! I know the feeling.” Everyone in the table jumped when a new dwarf appeared, in shining red and a bit too open shirt. He had helped himself with a generous glass of wine while the bartender was gone, but they probably knew each other. Not because they were dwarves, and potentially from Orzammar, but because they had been working for the Inquisition, of course! The chest hair was impressive anyway.

“You really got me there, Hurricane,” he snorted. “I was sure I had written at least five pages before going to sleep, and there was nothing the next morning!”

“Aah, the invisible ink, right? Orlesians go nuts with it, but is a best seller in Antiva. Actually, I worked together on the formula with the Master Crow. You must be the Writer, right?”

“Varric Tethras, at your service. If someone had told me when I was a kid the Hero of Ferelden would read my books, I would’ve thrown them a nug with rabies.”

“Oh no, no books. Too heavy to carry. Hey! You once met a dear friend in Kirkwall. He told me he had been quite astonished by your… ‘abundance’.” Before she could catch herfeld, her hand had dropped the food and it was touching his majestic blonde hair.

“Are you related to Daisy or something?” Varric roared lively, the vibration of his cackle tickling her fingertips.

“I don’t think there’s someone in my family with that name?”

One of her ears lifted, granting a nudge from Sera to Blackwall. Three shadows reached out from the door, one of them carrying a double-leveled chocolate cake. Skadi waved merrily at the sight of Saibra and Leliana. She instantly pushed the rest to make room to the newcomers, her mirth as usual spreading around her surroundings and into the old soul of the Herald’s.

Leliana sighed heavily when Cabot left the cake in the table, and had to stop the greedy hands of the Warden until she had properly greeted Saibra. “I’m sorry, Inquisitor. She thinks that by eating a lot in a few hours she’ll be out sooner.”

“You said I just had to ‘put on some pounds’.”

“We both know you don’t gain weight that easily, lethallan.” And it was true. Although the armour didn’t show it, Skadi was alarmingly thin; no matter how much she tightened the straps, there was still certain gap between the breastplates and her skin. She somehow reminded them of Kitty when she caught the flu, not long after settling in Skyhold.

They peacefully waited for Skadi to finish her portion, but before anyone in the table could continue talking, the elf was already busy with the next helping. Leliana sighed again, and she slightly turned to Saibra to whisper in her ear. “The easiest way to bribe her into doing something is giving her sweets.” And she raised her voice, “Like in Orzammar.”

“Don’t you dare!” Skadi pouted, completely offended that her best friend would show such dirty laundry in front of those outsiders. “I couldn’t defeat the Blight without the dwarves’ help!”

“She agreed to help King Belen because she wanted to taste dwarven sweets.” The Nightingale explained. “But it didn’t work well for Anora. Remember the Landsmeet?”

“Didn’t a mabari attack her after she refused to hand over the throne to King Alistair?” ventured Saibra. Skadi almost choked on her dessert.

“Hey, I was trying to prove a point: a Fereldan isn’t fit to rule if a mabari dislikes them. And I was right!”

Bull let out one of his loud thunders, prompting the others to do the same without minding how scabrous the story was. Skadi took advantage of the uproar to lean over Saibra, who flinched at the sudden closeness. The mage shuddered when she saw her wicked grin. “I like your silken helmet. It’s a turban, right? Rare to see outside the Anderfels.”

Saibra nodded in a calm smile. Dorian had been in her room, right after Cullen and her had finished their “morning cuddling”, to bring her an elegant violet silken turban that matched her new hair colour in the meantime they couldn’t find a solution to it -and to see the Commander naked again, who was he going to fool. “Thank you I suppose.”

“The dye will wash away with a couple of rinsings, don’t worry about it. That cave where Dagna works is another story. I’m very proud of that one too, it really pisses off Nevarrans.” If everyone in Nevarra was like the lady Seeker, Saibra could tell she was right. “ _Deadly_ serious people, right? Oh please, help yourself.”

Saibra let out a chuckle that tried to hide with a delicate hand. “You know we have a Nevarran princess among us, right? She’s a good friend of mine.” As far as she knew, Cassandra had also been spared from the elf’s ideas. Saibra felt the cake plate kindly touch her forearm, and she took a piece almost shyly under the wide smile of the Dalish. Her laid-back attitude was contagious.

“Yeah, interesting taste in literature.”

***

They kept talking about everything and more until the kitchen called for lunch. And as much as Skadi would have liked to stay at least for another meal, she knew the nap that would follow -on Varric’s chest- would delay her a too much. So she said goodbye to the Inquisitor’s motley crew and happily walked out of the tavern hopping between Leliana and Saibra.

Skadi was deeply impressed by the friendly side of that so-called “relentless” organisation. Rumours had run wildly across Thedas since the Breach had torn the sky open, and partly she had wanted to make sure Leliana was alright. From what Zevran had told her, she hadn’t been coping specially well with working for the Divine, as much as she said otherwise.

But Skadi was glad to see that a good girl like Saibra was taking care of her. That thing of having two sides depending on the hairstyle she was wearing was very handy; it helped her to leave the worldly problems outside and create a safe space whenever it was needed. Even so… Saibra was still a child who had been put too much responsibility on, and no matter the good intentions of her advisors, she had the final say.

Skadi was aware she had been one of the Inquisitor candidates, along with the famous Marian Hawke, but she had no doubt Saibra was a much better leader than her. Not that she regretted the decisions she had been making since she woke in Flemeth’s, but she still felt she was no hero. She had been in the right moment in the right time, or so one could think. Saibra had achieved many things Skadi couldn’t dream of, and had a clear and resolute mind.

They stopped in front of the main gates, the flow of people always constant. Cullen had seen them from the narrow windows of his office, as he had come down to meet his lover and confirmed Skadi was truly gone -though she could turn around at any time or sneak up through the mountainside. Leliana was at the verge of crying, even if she tried to hide it, her arms crossed over her chest while she revised what the elf carried in her backpack.

Something upseted Saibra. She hadn’t stopped fidgeting since Cullen had joined them, the silver studs on her uniform sleeves way more interesting than facing her.

“Is there something else you wish to know, Lady Saibra?”

Saibra was caught off guard by the sudden question, but she quickly recovered. “You haven’t come all the way here just to tell us what you said last night, right? You’ve been missing for years.”

The air suddenly became too thick to breathe. Her worries were freed from their dark prison and crept straight to her throat. She holded her gaze with Saibra’s, her untainted soul, like a desperate call that she wasn’t going to articulate. She had been secretly waiting for someone to ask her that, and Saibra realised it. Soft and clever, Skadi thought.

“I had to check on Alistair. We have… an unconventional relationship, so to speak, but you probably know that by now. With the attacks in Haven and the recent problems with the false Calling and stuff… I can’t deny was worried.”

Leliana tenderly ruffled her hair. There was a fondness in her that could easily compare to Saibra’s “older sister” mood. “I told you he’s safe from Corypheus’ influence. I have agents in Denerim looking after him.”

“I know but… We’re both already old, Leliana.” Not much if she calculated it right, but it still had passed ten years since her Joining. It was almost expected that any mishap like that could cause her a panic attack.

“Whenever you say my full name it makes my skin crawl.” She pretended to tremble.

“Please Skadi, take your time here,” Saibra insisted. Now that she could think it calmly, she realised the unvaluable resource the Warden was, did she knew how to fight Corypheus or not. “Eat, sleep, _rest_. I’m only asking you that.” Skadi shook her head, the corners of her mouth less mirthful and more… adult.

“I have plenty to do. Tevinter has been in a turmoil lately, and I want to make the most of it before it finally explodes.” The movement of her hands was too graphic to not be scared.

“If it wasn’t for your mission, I would hire you.” Leliana and Skadi threw their arms around each other in a bittersweet embrace, the delicate fragrance of her perfume filling the memory of the tiny elf. With that she could keep the homesickness at bay for half a year. “We should do something about Cullen.”

Skadi grinned mischievously, looking at him. “I’ve already taken care of that.” Saibra giggled. She didn’t want them to do anything to her Commander, especially if it was something embarrassing, but at the same time she also wanted him to feel a bit flushed. “Oh, you also shouldn’t go to the laundry for a time.”

“I’ll send an agent to secure the area once you’re gone.” Far from there, exhausted of playing as the horse of the youngest lady Harrington, Jim’s ears burned.

“Sule tael tasalan, Lingrean.” Skadi finally bid farewell. Her eyes itched.

“Sule melan’an. Dar’eth Foxy.”

It was the first time Saibra had heard Leliana speak in Elvhen. The cheerful elf halted before her and hugged her so tightly that she managed to lift her a few inches from the ground. The last thing she wanted was to break her precious arrows, so she carefully hugged her back and patted her head.

“Tuelanen ama na. _Creators protect you_. And may the Dread Wolf never hear your steps.”

“Thank you Skadi. I hope we’ll meet again soon.”

“Who knows, right?”

In a good last hearty laugh, Skadi Mahariel continued her journey. She vanished not long after the first bend on the way down, and no one knew more from her save for the letters the Nightingale received from time to time. Her time in Skyhold became a legend in the great tale of Saibra Trevelyan, and although it had been deliberately omitted in the books of Master Tethras, everyone that had been in the hold that week remembered it with a subtle snicker.

Cullen unbolted the door of his office and entered with a feeling of nakedness in the air. He sat on his chair and rubbed the back of his neck; now that the Warden was gone the migraine started to ache again. But Saibra wasn’t following him. She was standing, in all her grace and beauty, in the landing before the stairs, blushing like a setting sun. Cullen wondered what had gotten into her, but as soon as he reached her he saw it.

Proudly they danced at the wind’s will, his underclothes. A lion had even been painted with a loud green to decorate the simple fabric, a child’s doing no doubt. Skadi hadn’t only used the Harrington siblings to pull a prank on their mother.

“I’m going to kill her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I really hope you've liked it so far. Skadi can be a bit insufferable sometimes, but she has a big heart and would never do anything harmful to anyone she cares... consciously.
> 
> I wonder if you've caught the recurrent topic in her dialogue? A hint: it's about places;)


End file.
